The Bet
by fairybabe202
Summary: Tailseam Oneshot - Tails and Cream make a bet during a race that's too good to be true


Tails laced up his sneakers and looked out over the city. He smirked and put on his goggles when he heard a happy cry from behind him.

"Hey, Tails!"

Cream the Rabbit came up, dressed in an orange tank top, red shorts, and bright orange goggles on the top of her head. In her arm was her signature gravity board. She waved at him and dropped her board to her side. She leaned down and laced her boots up. Tails looked her over and smiled, "Hey, Cream," he said.

She looked up at him, her pale pink lips forming a smile, "I am so gonna kick your butt!"

"Oh, you really think so?" Tails asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling back.

"I don't think, I know,"

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Fine,"

"If I win," Tails pondered, "You have to make me a huge chocolate fudge cake,"

"Okay," Cream said, "And if I win you have to kiss me,"

The orange fox felt his cheeks flush. Did she really mean that? Did she really want him to kiss her?

The fifteen year old rabbit giggled, "Is that okay?" red colored her cheeks and he realized she really did mean it.

He swallowed, "Um, yeah, sure," then she shook his head clear of any thoughts about her and smirked, "Ready to go?"

"You're going down!" she cried excitedly.

"No way!" he smiled. They hopped onto their boards and leaned forward, waiting for their boards to go. A little timer counted them down.

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

And they were off! Tails leaned forward and pulled in front of Cream. They flew off the hill and into town. Cream pulled her goggles on firmly and sped up, gliding along the sides of buildings and grinding off of railings. Tails stayed on the ground, flying slightly above the cars. Cream pulled into the lead and turned around on her board, grinding on a rail. She gave a flirty wave and face forward again, zooming away. Tails chuckled and leaned onward, accelerating his speed. They were now tied. Cream looked back and saw how close he was. She blushed and pulled up further.

_ 'Dang, she must really want that kiss,' _Tails thought, red creeping to his cheeks again. Maybe he wanted a kiss too. In fact, he did want it. A huge cake he could have any time if he just asked her. But a kiss? That was a once in a life time shot.

The woods were getting closer and closer. They were almost to the finish line. Cream was behind him now and speeding up as much as she could. Tails looked at her from behind. Her face was hot and sweaty and she was panting.

_ 'Does she really like me that much? Does she love me maybe?' _he thought.

And then a pain entered his head and his board stopped moving. He hit a pole. A freaking pole. Cream pulled ahead and Tails rode after her. She looked back at him with a worried expression. "You okay?" she mouthed. Tails rubbed his pounding forehead and nodded.

They entered the forest and between two trees that marked the finish line. Cream had won. They stopped their boards and Cream hopped off hers. She ran over to Tails, "Are you okay?" she called.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he stepped off of his gravity board and Cream pressed a firm hand on his forehead. He winced and she lessened the pressure, "You better sit down for a while," she told him. He sat down slowly and she sat next to him, keeping a slight pressure on his head.

"You hit that pole pretty hard," she noted.

"Yeah, that was a surprise to me too," he turned to her and found a strange expression on her face. She looked as if she were concentrating hard on his forehead. And then she pressed a quick kiss on the tender spot and his forehead instantly stopped hurting. Tails gasped slightly and she pulled back, blushing, "I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"For what? My forehead stopped hurting," he told her with a smile. She smiled back in a flirty way, "That one doesn't count since, of course, I won!"

"Hey, that's not fair, I hit a pole!" Tails chuckled. Then he blushed, "Oh, fine," he said. He leaned toward her and began to place a light kiss on her cheek. But at the last second she turned her head and he ended up kissing her lips. Both their eyes widened a little and they turned as red as a tomato. Tails smiled and blushed even more as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and pressed her hands to his soft chest. They kissed a while more, getting lost in the beautiful moment, and then pulled up for air. She smiled widely and leaned against his chest, hugging him close, resting her head on his chest. She smirked and pulled her closer to him, so close she was almost in his lap.

"Tails?" she whispered into his fur.

"Yes, Cream?" he asked.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"


End file.
